


Epilogue: 15 years later

by nerakrose



Series: Emil and his zesty Italian boyfriend [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emil POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: Mickey was home early. Emil knew this not only because the lights were on, but also because he could smell food cooking before he stepped inside.





	Epilogue: 15 years later

"Today is a beautiful day," Emil said as he walked into his class, laptop under his arm. "Can anyone tell me _why_ it's a beautiful day while I set this up?" he asked, indicating the laptop. "Yes! You, in the blue shirt."

"Your husband gave you a good morning kiss?" the student in the blue shirt volunteered.

"Yes, obviously." Emil had the laptop hooked up to the proper cables and was waiting for it to turn on. "Any _other_ reasons why today is a beautiful day?"

A student wearing a white cap raised her hand.

"Yes?" Emil pointed at him.

"The sun is shining?"

Emil very pointedly turned towards the window. It was pouring down outside.

"The sun is shining in my heart?" the student tried.

" _Excellent_ answer. The sun should always be shining in your heart." Emil's laptop came on, which resulted in his desktop background being projected onto the big screen behind him.

Today's desktop background was a podium photo from his last figure skating competition. It was an old photo, but it always made him smile because he'd managed to end his figure skating career on a high. And because Mickey had taken it.

Emil deliberately took a second just to flash his class a happy grin before he pulled up his presentation. "If nobody's got any more reasons for why today is a beautiful day, let's get started."

~*~

Mickey was home early. Emil knew this not only because the lights were on, but also because he could smell food cooking before he stepped inside.

"You're home early," Emil said, when Mickey came out from the kitchen to greet him. With a kiss, of course. Emil noted he'd not changed out of his work suit—he'd ditched the jacket and the tie—but had unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He also had a tomato stain on his shirt, which was also out of the ordinary.

"No, _you're_ home _late_ ," Mickey said and kissed him again. "Haven't you gotten my texts? I have been waiting for _ages._ Come on."

"What's the rush?" Emil had barely gotten his shoes off before Mickey ushered him into the kitchen. 

It wasn't the food, because that was clearly not ready yet, but…

"You have a _letter_." Mickey pointed at the dining table. "Please open it before I die."

...there was a letter. The blue NASA logo was emblazoned on the envelope, effectively giving Emil a minor heart attack. 

" _Oh my god_." Emil couldn't move. He could only stare at the letter and the logo, which, the more he stared at it, seemed to be moving. Dancing right off the envelope. Doing the hula hula all over his brain.

"Open it!" Mickey urged him.

"What does it say?" 

"I don't know, I didn't open it! But I'm _dying_ to find out what it says, so. _Please_ open it."

"Oh my god," Emil said, again. "I can't. You open it."

"It's _your_ letter," Mickey argued. " _You_ open it."

Emil couldn't stand it any longer. He picked up the letter and ripped it open, reading the letter so fast he barely grasped what it said. And then started again from the beginning. Not that it helped with understanding the message.

"So?" Mickey asked. "What does it say?"

"They," Emil swallowed. He was still processing the contents. "They want me. They—they're offering me a fixed term contract on the Ceres Project—"

Mickey whooped and kissed him square on the mouth. "I'm so proud of you," he said, kissing him again. "When do you start?"

"I…" Emil looked at the letter again. He couldn't describe what he was feeling; there were too many feelings and all of them different and at war with one another. "I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?" Mickey took the letter from him and looked it over. "This is after term ends, so you won't be bailing on your students, and you have time to wrap up your project and—"

"It's a three year contract," Emil pointed out. His chest hurt. "I can't go for that long, I thought maybe I'd get _six months_ , an internship, not a—a _job_ , and you only just started at the new studio and I can't be away for _three years_ —"

"Emil, sweetheart, I'm coming with you." Mickey pulled Emil into a hug and a kiss, still holding on to the letter. "I'm fucking done with long distance. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Emil's brain was having difficulties comprehending this. "That's not what we talked about."

"That was when it was going to be six months," Mickey told him. He had his hands on Emil's shoulders now, his thumbs making slow, steady circles. "Breathe. Yes, like that. I'm coming with you, so you are going to call NASA and tell them you're accepting the offer. _Because I'm coming with you_."

"Jesus, Mickey." Emil covered his face. It was a futile endeavour, Mickey would know without a doubt that he was blushing anyway. "You're serious about this."

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"I'm an architect. I can find work anywhere." Mickey shrugged. "But there's only one NASA. And there's only one you."

Emil took a few deep breaths. "But what about your job? You love your new job. And what about your family? We meant to go to Italy this summer—"

"Like I said, there's only one you," Mickey said. "I was going to come with you even if they were only going to offer a six month internship—"

"That's not what we talked about," Emil said, again.

"No, but then I came home to that letter and decided that no matter what it said I was coming with you," Mickey said. "Do you remember how miserable we were when you went to America during your PhD?"

"Yeah," Emil admitted. "That was also six months."

"Yes." Mickey looked over his shoulder at the stove. The food didn't seem like it needed imminent attention, so he turned back to Emil. "So. Are you taking the offer?"

"You'll come with me?"

"I'll come with you," Mickey said for what was possibly the thirtieth time.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm taking it." A rush of relief and excitement blossomed in Emil's chest. "Oh my god. I'm going to work for _NASA_."

Mickey grinned. "Yes. You are. You are going to work for NASA." He gave Emil his letter back. "I'm proud of you."

"You've already said that." Emil read the letter again. "We are framing this."

"Yep. Wine? Dinner will be ready in just a few." Mickey returned to the stove to put the final touch on dinner.

Emil followed him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. _God_ , he loved his husband. He should do something about that, like take his clothes off and show him just how much he loved him. "What about Italy this summer?"

"We'll make it work."

"Okay." Emil stayed where he was for a little while, letting Mickey's solid body ground him in the moment. He gave him a kiss on the neck and then went to fetch the wine. He'd take that stained shirt off Mickey later.

~*~

"Today I have exciting news," Emil said as he walked into his class, laptop under his arm. "You know the drill—yes, you in the gothic dress?"

"It's a beautiful day?"

"Yes, but you knew that. Give it another try," Emil told her as he set the computer down.

"Your husband gave you a kiss this morning?"

"Isn't that par for the course, though?" another student asked, before Emil could reply.

"Okay, kids, life lesson number one: Cherish _every_ single kiss your spouse gives you, for they are freely given and for love." Emil gestured with the USB cable for the projector, then plugged it in. "And anyway, while I would ordinarily say my husband's kisses are exciting news, that's not _today's_ exciting news. Yes, you in the front row?"

"You love your husband?"

Emil got the laptop connected. The big screen was now projecting his laptop desktop background to his class: today's background was a selfie he and Mickey had taken in France on their latest anniversary. It was a beautiful photo. The sun was shining in it.

"Also exciting news. No," Emil stood up, facing his class, "I am going to work for NASA."

His class burst out into excited titters. A few cheered. 

Emil grinned. "Yes!" He punched the air. "It's very exciting! Not for you, though. I'm not leaving until the summer so you lot still have to take the exam this spring. Sorry about that."

His class laughed.

" _Also_ , my husband made me lunch today," Emil added, as he pulled up his presentation. "One of his finest qualities, if I have to say so myself. All right!" He slammed his palm onto the table. "Pens and calculators out. Let's get this party started."


End file.
